User talk:Riku's Love
Images Hey there, I noticed you just uploaded some images to the wiki. The image policy states that fan-art or images not related to the wiki can't be uploaded to wiki space and instead they should be added via photobucket or imageshack. On the other hand, two of the images you uploaded are duplicates of images that already exist in the wiki (but with lower quality). Why don't you browse Category:Images next time before uploading something so you don't upload duplicate stuff? Any questions just ask, someone will gladly help you. Welcome to the wiki! -- 21:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, I can be of some help. Do you want me to make it or do you wanna make your talk bubble? Also, where are you trying to make the talkbubble?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hey Heres some basic talk bubble info.: This is one guide made by a user here. It shows you how to make a basic talk bubble and talk bubbles with emotions. This shows you available character images from Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories.. This shows you available character images from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.. This link shows you the colors you can use with talk bubbles.. That should help some. If you need any help just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Talk Bubbles well i was thinking if we were still talking about talk bubbles we could on my page and not Xiggie's --Riku's Love 22:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) sad thing im not going to be on for maybe two weeks --Riku's Love 22:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) sorry i kinda forget things fast sometimes and i would like...Riku and the quote... i didnt want to found Thanks --Riku's Love 22:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) kinda random but you like the outsiders by S.E Hinton ? --Riku's Love 23:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I liked that book. Anyways your talkbubbles are done! Here they are (thanks to SSC for fixing a minor coding problem): How To Use Normal Talkbubble type: Talk: Happy: Shocked: There ya go! Enjoy!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much. This is my first day here and its off to a great start and the reason i asked about the book is i am reading in reading. --Riku's Love 23:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) cool want to go? --Riku's Love 23:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Already there. =P--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) thanks again see you in 2 weeeks Happy: i feel upset. --Riku's Love 23:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ08dm21Gck hi I'm on & it's been 2 weeks --Riku's Love 16:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey good thanks. --Riku's Love 17:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Uh hello... no but i wanted to say hi --Riku's Love 23:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) goodnight people in AZ its almost 10 and im tired 7hrs last nit was not the best for me YAWN --Riku's Love 04:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) sure I'll be ur friend --Riku's Love 14:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yola! Hiya good--Riku's Love 03:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) TWILIGHT!!!! (<3 EDWARD CULLEN) hi Do You Want To Join? Helloooo Meeting hiya Hello and thanks a lot Heyyyy Hi Okay Re: Hi Re:Hi Goodmorning Hey Re:Heys Re:Hi PIE Hi... how's your day been?Sexy Zexy, Sexy Zexy, more fun than... a pillow fight o.O - ZexionThe 21:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) PS wanna join the irc... hey heyZakero1 15:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) waz up people i need friends =] free to talk to heyZakero1 15:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Friend Re:Hi! Re: hi Hello. Very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry about the late responce. You probably dont remember me. Check my talk page. I made a new file called Organization 13 but that is called sockpuppeting so I was nt allowed use this one. If you wish to contact me please use my new file. Thanks again for the random Greeting. (By the way, I actually am Irish!) Papou Boy 18:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) See? ^_^.Organization... XIV??! 18:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry, its grand! Just check the Papou Boy talk page. ^_^ Organization 13 15:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I can't! I can't go one after 12 o'clock... New Bubble! HEY! Hey RL! It's ZTG, can you change my name on your userpage to TLE? I changed my name :D -RARW! :Yay! How've you been? RAWR! Hey do you like Riku? I think he is cute in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days!ANX219 22:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC)